


Revival

by DrLevoda



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Hugs, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, Mike x Puppet hint, Sadness, Suicide, care, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLevoda/pseuds/DrLevoda
Summary: (Depression One-shot with slight innuendos) Mike's family is dead, everyone he ever loved, gone in a flash. There's no point to life anymore, so why not end it? But everyone is loved, even if they think they're not. If only Mike knew this before he shot himself.





	

RING RING RI-

"Hello?" Mike asks in a monotone voice. Currently, he was sitting down on the couch in his crappy apartment. He was trying to enjoy a sandwich, but it was practically impossible.

"Hi, is this Mike Schmidt? Son of Vanessa Schmidt?" The man's voice was grim, and Mike thought the worst, as always. However, his face was the same. Dark and neutral, as if his soul was void of happiness.

"Yes," The 23 year-old replied.

"I'm sorry to say... But your mother passed away today after a break malfunction in her car caused a violent accident," Mike sighed.

"Lucky," With that, he hanged up. It was 11:14 PM. His shift starts at 12, but he decided to arrive early and say goodbye.

-/Cut\\-

As Mike was driving, he turned on the radio. It was half-way through "Mad World, by Gary Jules." Immediately, he turned it off. Tonight was the night... The last night, at least for Mike.

He finally arrived, and let out another sigh. Dark thoughts filled his head as he approached the doors, which were left unlocked. His nose was assaulted by the smell of grease and kids, left over from the day. The stage was in front of him. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in their normal places.

Mike walked up to the stage, and stood before the animatronics.

"Goodbye," He said. There was one thing he needed to grab. Mike walked away from the stage, took a few turns, then ended up in the manager's office. He searched through the drawers, until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the item.

It was a S&W Governor loaded with 4 .45 ACP bullets. It would do the trick.

Mike walked out of the office, gun in hand. He also had a pocket sized bottle of vodka. As he walked, he drank the whole mini-bottle, until he arrived at the security room, where he tossed the bottle into the left hall. It turned 12 midnight as soon as he sat down.

For about three months, Mike had been dealing with depression. It started when his dog died. The dog was a German Shepherd/Rottweiler mix. His name was Moose, for some reason, and he was a rescue dog. Mike got him when he turned 12. He was the best dog, and when he died, Mike fainted, and when he woke up, he had this emptiness inside of him.

Then his sister died from a heroin overdose. Next it was his father, then his mother. In three months, everyone Mike loved was dead. He knew the Universe had cursed him, so he decided to end it all.

It was Friday, so the animatronics were at their worst. They all left the stage.

Mike cocked the revolver, and put it under his head, aiming upwards. Tears streamed down his face. He heard them coming, but it all seemed so distant, hazy. All animatronics were at the doors, about to strike. Then Mike pulled the trigger.

BANG!

His life flashed before his eyes for a nanosecond, then darkness consumed his mind, and then there was nothing

-/Cut\\-

"Oh my god!" Chica whispered. It was all she could say.

The three animatronics were staring at the dead corpse slumped in the leather chair. Blood was splattered everywhere. The red fluid stained the ceiling, the chair, it even got on Bonnie.

"What the fuck?" Bonnie said.

The animatronics were never trying to kill him, it was just a game. But they knew it wasn't their fault, as the person had said, "Goodbye,"

"That's what he meant by, 'Goodbye'." Freddy said quietly, staring at the body, "There's only two things we can do. One, call the cops. Two... Give the gift of life," Chica and Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"We can't... We can't revive him! He'll take control and ruin us again!" Bonnie argued. Freddy rubbed his chin in thought.

"Then we reason with him. Turn him on, but turn off his movement." Bonnie looked at Chica, and they both nodded, "I'll get the present."

-/Cut\\-

The three stood on the stage, surrounding a giant present, which contained an animatronic that shouldn't exist, created from chaos, murder, and sadness. Freddy pulled off the top. Inside was a marionette looking puppet.

"Poppet," Bonnie mumbled angrily. Freddy reached behind the mask of Poppet, and flicked a switch. Then he pressed a button next to the switch. Lights flickered on behind the eye sockets, before fading away.

"Why can't I move?" Poppet asked in a calm, monotone voice similar to Mike', "Nevermind, I get it." Freddy sighed before speaking.

"We need your help, but we also need to explain to you." Poppet let out a soft sigh, which sounded almost sad, "You can't keep killing guards. It's been three decades, so you-know-who would be an old man, if he wasn't already dead."

"He's dead?" Freddy nodded.

"He was dead before you were shutdown. In 1995, police found him dead from unknown causes. Then, in 2000, we shut you down. It's 2016 now." There was a quiet crying sound coming from Poppet.

"I wanted to kill him. But in the end, it wasn't me? Even after all those years of pain and sadness and anger. But it's a relief anyway that he's dead, so I guess I don't have a reason to be online. Except to live. What do you need me to do?" Freddy was silent for a few seconds.

"We need you to give the gift of life," Poppet waited for an explanation, "A guard shot himself less than an hour ago, we don't really know why, but we can't have this happen to the pizzeria, and he's too young to die."

"Okay." With that, Freddy hesitantly turned off the paralysis for Poppet, and the marionette slowly stood up, then disappeared. The three animatronics looked at each other.

"Let's go," Freddy said. They all left the stage, and headed down the hall to the security room, where the marionette stood above the body, a sad feeling irradiating from Poppet, "What's wrong?"

"Sadness. This man... This poor soul. I'll bring him back, but you must know that he will suffer. He misses his family, but I don't know them or what they look like, even if I did, there would be problems in reviving them. Do you accept this?" The three nodded, "Then go back to the stage, this will be tricky."

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica left the room and made their way to the stage.

"The stage needs to be cleaned," Chica said, trying to distract herself, "I'll go find something to clean it with," Chica left the room and went into the janitor's closet. Bonnie grabbed his guitar.

"I should probably tune my guitar," Freddy sighed. Neither of them liked the process of giving life. Poppet had to spread the seed of life, and it wasn't comfortable to watch or experience.

Freddy went to his position on stage, and went into sleep mode, setting a timer for 10 minutes.

-/Cut\\-

Poppet walked down the hall. That was the worst revival he had ever done. It was forced, and he didn't enjoy it. The man probably won't be sore since he went easy on him. He stood in front of the stage. Freddy turned on, and Poppet nodded his head.

Freddy sighed, "Good. Is he awake yet?" Poppet shook his head, then spoke.

"I'll take my box too the security room and wait for him to awake, so I can explain," Freddy nodded.

Without touch, the box lifted in the air and hovered over to Poppet, who began to walk down the hall. The box followed behind. When he reached the room, Poppet set the large present box in the corner, removed the lid, then slid down, folding in a few directions, so only his head an upper chest showed. He waited patiently for the handsome man to awake. Poppet wouldn't admit it, but there was something he felt directed towards the young man.

After a couple minutes, the man began to stir, before bolting upright. The man was facing away from Poppet, so when he stood up, Poppet got a clear view of the man's rear, then the man turned around, and froze. Poppet's blank face didn't move as Mike slowly came closer, then slowly touched Poppet's face.

"Hello," Poppet calmly said. Mike jumped back, and Poppet slowly stood up and stepped out of his present. The marionette animatronic stood at 6 feet 7 inches, so he stood less than a foot taller than Mike.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, backed into a corner.

"My name is Poppet, I'm the one who brought you back." Mike looked confused.

"What? Wait, so I..." Mike looked at the floor, and saw the gun he used to shoot himself, and he saw the blood, "This doesn't make any sense... Unless... Am I in hell?" Poppet shook his head. Mike frowned, and hanged his head down low. Poppet felt the sadness coming from Mike.

"Why did you do it?" Mike looked up, eyes swollen as he tried not to cry.

"W-why did I do what?" He choked out. Poppet frowned.

"You know what," The marionette said as he looked at the gun.

"What else could I do?" Mike said with sadness, head lowering once more.

"You could've lived your life, gone out into the world." Mike scoffed.

"The world... It's so cold and boring, filled with death, greed, and destruction. Besides, what's the point of living life if no one loves you. What am I saying?" Mike clenched his fists, "I shouldn't be so stupid and self-pitiful! I just need to-" Mike was cut off as his legs gave way, as if his legs passed out and turned to jelly. Poppet moved swiftly and caught Mike in a warm embrace. He was hesitant and confused at first, but a hug was what he needed, so Mike hugged back.

They stood there, hugging. The Poppet was surprisingly warm, and whatever fabric he had on, it was smooth and comfortable. Poppet could say the same for Mike. It was then that Mike felt a connection.

"Death is never the answer," Poppet said, being a hypocrite. He didn't know why, but he felt different. It was this man he was hugging, he was a good person. Poppet looked at Mike's face, and wiped the tears from the man's cheeks, "What's your name?"

"Mike," the human replied. Just then there was a knock on the window. It was Chica, she had heard voices, so she decided to check it out, she didn't expect to find Poppet and Mike hugging. The human broke the hug, shocked and scared. Chica's face was grim.

"I'm sorry," She said, "We were never trying to kill you, it was just a game," Mike was still frozen against the wall. Chica couldn't help herself, she was the caring type, and she saw the sadness in Mike. She walked over to him and hugged him.

Mike looked at Poppet, who nodded. The human hugged back, eyes low.

"Come on, let's go meet Freddy and Bonnie," Mike hesitated, then nodded.

The three walked down the hall. Chica was holding Mike's hand, nearing pulling him along. She pulled him up to the stage and made the sound of clearing her throat to get the two animatronics attentions.

"Guys, this is-" She paused and looked at Mike, who whispered his name. He had social issues, and he was nervous meeting people, "Mike," Freddy stepped off the stage, followed by Bonnie, who carefully set down his guitar. Freddy walked up to Mike, and patted him on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Mike," Freddy stepped aside, and Bonnie shook Mike's hand.

"Good to meet you," Mike nodded a response, he wasn't a talker, "Sorry we scared you a bunch, we were just messing around." Poppet looked at the clock above the entrance, the sun was rising and it was close to six.

"It's nearly six Mike, you should get back to the security room. I'll get rid of the gun and blood," Mike nodded, before thinking for a few seconds.

"I, uh, actually need to put that back, it's the managers." Poppet nodded and walked to the security room, Mike followed behind.

"What a quiet one," Freddy said. Bonnie and Chica nodded.

As soon as Poppet stepped into the room, the blood disappeared. Poppet bent down and picked up the gun, then handed it to Mike. Mike was in a daze of sorts, so he didn't really question how the blood disappeared in front of his eyes, or how he was brought back to life. He didn't really pay attention as he walked back to the manager's office an put the gun back. It wasn't until he went back to the office did he snap out of it. Poppet was dragging a finger around the lid of his box. Poppet smiled to himself when Mike entered the room.

"I'm locking it. I think it would be best if I accompanied you home," Mike was about to object, but there was something comforting about Poppet, so he decided it would be nice to have someone over. Mike nodded.

-/Cut\\-

Poppet was in the back seat. He didn't want to draw attention, so he decided to hide in the back. When they arrived at Mike's apartment, Poppet asked which one is Mike's apartment. Mike pointed to apartment 83.

"I'll see you inside then," Mike looked back at Poppet, who instantly disappeared.

"What?" Was all Mike could say. He looked back at his apartment, to see Poppet outside the door. The animatronic waved, then disappeared. Mike quietly exited his car, and made his way to his apartment, waving to the old lady from #87, who always woke up at dawn. Mike opened his unlocked door. Poppet was sitting on the couch, but stood up when Mike closed the door.

The human yawned loudly, and was about to speak, but was surprise hugged by Poppet. Mike hugged back, then broke the hug.

"I'm really tired, so I'm off to bed," Mike told Poppet, who simply nodded, "You're welcome to make yourself at home,"

"I guess I'll go into sleep mode, then," Poppet replied. Mike nodded, then head off to his bedroom, where he got undressed.

He obviously didn't see Poppet watching.

-/Fin\\-

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Author here! I just want to say, if you are experiencing suicidal thoughts, call the National Suicide hot-line, people do care, especially them.
> 
> Anyways, make sure to review/comment and tell me what you thought of the one-shot, and if it should become a series!
> 
> -The Doc


End file.
